1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable non-destructive inspection device and a support casing therefor, and more particularly, to a structure suitable for a portable ultrasonic detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of the non-destructive inspection device an ultrasonic detector has been well known. This ultrasonic detector is used for inspecting defects in the inside of a sample to be inspected. In the ultrasonic detector, a probe emits ultrasonic waves toward the sample through a vehicle of ultrasonic waves and receives echo waves returned from the sample due to reflection on the sample. Conventional ultrasonic detectors are usually divided into two types, that is, a set-up type and a portable type which are respectively dependent on situations of use. The ultrasonic detector of the set-up type is ordinarily a large-sized device and therefore the device body thereof is set up at a specific place. When carrying out the inspection by using the ultrasonic detector of the set-up type, the sample to be inspected is mounted on the device body of the ultrasonic detector. On the other hand, the ultrasonic detector of the portable type is used to carry out the inspection on the condition that an inspector takes it to the place where the sample is placed. Namely, when using the ultrasonic detector of the portable type, the inspector carries it to the place where the object to be inspected, or the large-sized sample such as a building and so on exists, and carries out the inspection for the object there.
The conventional ultrasonic detectors were respectively produced as either one of the set-up type or the portable type and there was not any device capable of being used as both of the two types. However, users of ultrasonic detectors have sought a device which can be used selectively as the set-up type or the portable type depending upon the object to be inspected. This configuration has been requested not only for the ultrasonic detector but also for non-destructive inspection devices generally.